The War Doctor Regenerates
by LadyLier
Summary: The War Doctor Regenerates into Nine. What were his first thoughts with his new self and his first encounter with Rose. One Shot


**A/N:** I do not own any of this. Every one of this characters is from the minds of other people and they just enter in mine.

* * *

><p>"Which one is mine" he said looking one last time to his future selves. Those men were extraordinaire, both of them. One was so tall and skinny and had an amazing hair, the other was so cheerful and resemble a grandfather, he thought of the last years of his first face, when he was a little like that.<p>

Back then he didn't care much about humans. He had always being fascinated by them, those evolved creatures, so intelligent and magnificent. But never encounter them until Barbara and Ian.

And now one of them had help him to make the right choice: to not destroy and to not became the biggest murderer ever. He had seen what the others felt about destroying two races and he understood that he will eventually forget about the pocket universe, if there was any, but it was worth the wait, 400 years of sorrow and loneliness and then he will remembered, and then he will look for them.

The Time Lords. They were different now, they changed so much, looking for the greater power they became greedy, he was going to be angry with them after all this, hell, he was angry with them right now. While he enter his TARDIS and closed the door he took the console to wander off to find a place where he can think and forget. Just after moving the level he catch a glimpse of Bad Wolf Girl.

"You are going to be Fantastic" she said with a light voice and disappeared.

After that The Doctor, because yes, he was The Doctor, notice a dim light on his hand

"Yes, Of course" He said "I guess.. I'm wearing a little bit thin"

He said quoting himself.

"I Hope the ears are a little less conspicuous this time"

The glow started growing in his body, regenerating was a gamble, and after what just happened he didn't know what his new him will be, he was alone, he was about to forget about the time he spent with his 10 and 11 regeneration, and Clara, oh Clara that impossible girl, and he was going to forget about The Moment, the amazing Bad Wolf Girl that help him do the right thing.

When he choose to fight the war, his Eight self choose a warrior, but now, he was not able to choose, he was only able to feel. Solitude, emptiness, he was alone, the last of his species running in the space and time, the rest of them probably on a pocket universe. He felt all his body changing, his body in and out, and then his mind, his feelings, he felt…..

He remembered, solitude. Why was he so alone? He was regenerating, he had take his part and ended the Time War. A little moment of peace, he knew he hadn't do it. NO! No, he save them, but he felt... HE had killed them, he made the choice. He had destroy them both. Daleks and Time Lords.

Damn that past regeneration for making such a choice. This him was no Doctor he was a Murderer, a Warrior, a Damn man.

His Eight regeneration had choose to fight, and his Nine self was left to live by that choice. But he could change that, he was in no way going to forget what he had done. Because what he did, he did it without a choice, in the name of peace and sanity yes, but not in the name of "The Doctor"

So now he will become again the Nine Doctor, he felt the TARDIS and a warm tingle went back to his head. The image of The Moment came back, a golden hair. He had stolen it, and use it, that big red button. Did he press it? Of course not, the one that broke the promise did it. He search in the universe and time for some Gallifrey, some Time Lords, Home….. He didn't found anything.

He reach the floor as the tears started coming down, what have he done?! All his race, and the Daleks, depreciable as they were, gone. As he run to ask the TARDIS to remove the shields and fly directly to a burning sun the spaceship gave him a new job. On the screen was the coordinates to Earth 21st Century. Treat: the Nestene Consciousness

"Ah! Why you won't take me there, Old Girl? You won't let me die like this?" And then he heard him, he was a new man, his voice was new, and all his body, the clothes didn't fit anymore. He went to the wardrobe the TARDIS created for him and put some jeans that the 21st century people in Earth used, he remove the overcoat and the waistcoat, and finally he removed the bandolier, the damn thing, and slip a purple shirt and black boots, he then took a black leather jacket that looked like the one use by the War him, that way he would remember all that.

When he opened the door he was in London, about one block near Hendriks Mall. The Doctor went outside, he had fought the Nestene Consciousness before, and he knew how to fight it, but he didn't want to kill it, so he took everything he need to find it and have a quiet conversation with they, he took his new sonic screwdriver, and took it to scan for alien tech. "Aja" he then walk over to the mall and start looking. It was almost empty, they were closing already so the people started to go.

But it wouldn't be to bad to have him kill by a surprise or by the Nestene Consciousness. After all he had committed a crime, genocide, he deserve to die. "I do, I will" even though the TARDIS had lead him here instead to a certain dead in the burning sun he new that he didn't want to be anymore.

With this in mind he change the detector adding things and disconnecting stuff. Finally he got a new device that would make boom the entire place. If he died what so, he killed Daleks and Time Lords the same. 2.47 billion children and more.

He run to the roof and instal de explosive, he then quickly scan for any human life that remain in the building, and he didn't catch any. He was going to explode the building and save the human race once more, after that they would have to deal with all the rest by themselves.

While he was going down the stairs he heard a voice

"Wilson? Wilson!...You're kidding me."

What? A female one, great now he have to take her away and THEN destroy the building. He started going down the stairs quickly and he could hear her more closely.

"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?"

Ow great! It was a stupid ape. Why would she be there at that time of the night? and more asking if moving mannequins were some one mucking her? That was Fantastic!

"Yeah, you got me. Very funny." He could see her, blond hair and pink clothes. "Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?"

Why was she still there, not moving? At the moment she start closing her eyes the lead dummy raised its arm to her. "Got ya he" thought while he grab her wrist and then her hand and pull. She grabbed back and look to him. Meeting her eyes the only thing that he could said was "Run"

They ran through the basement as the Autons followed them, he drag her until the find a lift. While they enter the lead Auton put its arm through the closing doors trying to catch them. The girl went away to the corner of the lift while he pull the arm out until finally it came off.

"You pulled his arm off" She said

"Yep." He threw the arm to her. "Plastic" dah! Couldn't she see?

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what? "

"Why would they be students?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said,

"Well, you said it. Why students?" he look at her. "'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Good point, he thought, and he face the lift door "That makes sense. Well done." "Thanks." "They're not students."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." yeah right, "Who's Wilson?" "Chief electrician." Damn so early in this body and they were already deaths, "Wilson's dead."

They arrive to the bottom floor and exit the lift. The girl look surprise, but not afraid. "That's just not funny. That's sick!" He took his screwdriver and disable the lift mechanism. "Hold on. Mind your eyes." She didn't care for that and she asked: "I've had enough of this now. Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?"

So she was one of them, a person that finds all that and instead of run in the other direction, wants to know more.

Maybe she wasn't that stupid. Maybe she could... "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He show her the deviced. No, I have to die, there is nothing for me here, but if I don't die, I could... "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He push her over and left her outside. And then close the door, he felt weird, he had felt something while talking to her. But he can't, no more, the words sound weird in his mind. Maybe she could…. Who was she? He open the door again and she was still there,

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

The pink girl said: " Rose"

How fitting for her. "Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!"

Running for your life! That was something he had been doing since the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yes, this is my first FanFic and reviews are much appreciated so I can improved Cheers.


End file.
